


Bloody Moon

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50 Word FIction, Blood moon, End of Days, End of the World, Eruptions, Writetober 2020, supervolcano, writetober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: What to do when the earth revolts against man with a violence none living has ever experienced?
Series: Writetober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Bloody Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The final 50 Word Fiction flash fic for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe. Enjoy while I get ready to slide away and expand my new universe by leaps and bounds.

Bad enough to face one super volcano eruption, but to endure all twenty or so threats going off at the same time? As the first couple went off, Robert saw the moon turn blood red before clouds of ash and such fill the sky before these rolled over the orb.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are at the end of Writetober 2020, thank you for this chance to create and enjoy slices of a brand new world I will have out Season and Episode at a time. Until next year, on to NaNoWriMo 2020!


End file.
